Shape
by KeithBon
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr es un escultor que se hunde en su miseria con cada día que pasa, sus deudas de apuestas lo persiguen, el alcohol se ha convertido en la única bebida que lo tranquiliza y está resignado a vivir en el asqueroso mundo de desilusiones. Pero todavía tiene una cosa, esa bella escultura que ha creado. Cherik One-shot.


Erik lo sabía. Su cuerpo transpiraba un asqueroso olor a alcohol, quizá a uno de esos cócteles que Emma preparaba, en donde mezclaba el primer líquido que encontrara y lo obligaba a beber como castigo, cada vez que perdía una partida de Blackjack o Baccarat —o tal vez sólo se tratase de alguna satisfacción secreta de ella, por verlo sufrir al hacer muecas amargas al sentir el escozor del líquido—.

El que estuviera ebrio no impedía que anhelara ciertas cosas, cómo, encontrar su billetera completamente llena de fajos de billetes. Pero, al abrir su billetera lo único que encontró fue un dulce blanco de menta en su envoltura, aquel dulce que le habían dado como _«premio de consolación»._ Su billetera se encontraba vacía, totalmente vacía.

Sin ningún impedimento se dejó caer sobre su sillón, frotando sus manos contra su rostro fuertemente. Había perdido hasta el ultimo centavo anoche jugando contra aquellos viejos ricachones, Remy había intentado persuadirlo para que detuviese su gran obstinación por seguir perdiendo, pero no le hizo caso. «_La mala suerte Lehnsherr», _así lo llamaba el de ojos rubíes, no podría contradecirlo en estos momentos, porque por su insistencia ahora debía más de mil dólares.

¿Qué más tendría que vender para pagar todas las deudas que tenía? Ya había vendido su cama, los cubiertos de plata heredados por su madre, su televisión y más de la mitad de sus ropas. Su suerte era tan mala que últimamente no había nadie que quisiera comprar sus esculturas y tampoco había nada que quisiera esculpir, al menos no más.

— Estúpidos viejos gordos— balbuceó, pero internamente sabía que él era el único estúpido por no haber parado de apostar, sabiendo que ninguna de las veces que se había animado a participar no había estado ni siquiera un poco cerca de ganar.

Estiró su brazo y tanteó a ciegas hasta encontrar la botella de whisky a su lado y sin pensarlo dos veces bebió de un sorbo lo que restaba de la mitad de a botella. Soltó un quejido cuando sintió que ya no caían más gotas y tiro por ahí el recipiente, si antes se encontraba ebrio, podría jurar que ahora se encontraba un paso mas cerca de la tumba. Si se pudiese levantar del sofá lo consideraría todo un milagro

— Que detestable— su voz temblorosa a causa de la ebriedad quizá no podría hacer sonar creíble sus palabras y desde cualquier punto de vista ajeno, podría parecer que solo estaba delirando. Pero Erik Lehnsherr decía la verdad, pero lo único detestable para él, era su asquerosa vida.

Hace ya siete años que el alemán se había graduado de la escuela de artes, desde ese entonces se había convertido en uno de los mejores artistas de Nueva York. Inicialmente pintaba cuadros a óleos en donde plasmaba temas como la belleza humana, la soledad y la magnificencia de los paisajes que él mismo se imaginaba en su creativa mente; el público lo aclamaba por todo lo que pintaba. Poco después comenzó a introducirse en los relieves, las figuras humanas cada vez se hacían más presente en sus obras, pero Erik anhelaba más. Su corazón le pedía ir al mármol.

Pero, justo cuando estaba en el clímax de su carrera como artista, su mente dejó de producir aquellas bellas imágenes que solía plasmar en cualquier material que tuviera al alcance. La imaginación de Erik Lehnsherr había muerto por completo.

El joven adulto era consciente de que cualquier artista en al menos un momento de su vida había sufrido un pequeño bloqueo mental de inspiración, pero no conocía a ningún artista cuyo bloqueo durara más de tres años. En aquellos años que vio desperdiciado por la falta de ideas, intentó volver a rehacer sus anteriores bocetos y dibujos, pero con diferentes técnicas. Trató de introducirlas a las personas, pero la imaginación cuando no es innovadora, no es imaginación y nadie más quiso voltear a ver sus obras.

No podía hacer lo que más amaba, no encontraba ningún numen. No importaba cuantas veces intentara observar paisajes, personas, animales o intentara filosofar consigo mismo para poder producir alguna idea que se convirtiera en su nueva inspiración, no conseguía nada. Acuarelas de color azul pintaban su vida y marcaban cada paso en vano que daba para tratar de recuperarse. Una tristeza enorme inundaba su pecho cada vez que veía los lienzos vacíos y los bloques de mármol que hace poco había comprado.

Remy, siendo consciente de la profunda depresión en la que su amigo se estaba hundiendo, siempre trataba de animarlo para salir y realizar cosas diferentes, conocer personas, volver a pintar, pero nada daba ningún resultado. En una de aquellas noches en donde Remy se encontraba en casa de el devastado alemán, había surgido una nueva idea para tratar de animar a su amigo. El joven Lebeau lo había incitado a salir a un nuevo club que comenzó a frecuentar hace no mucho tiempo, podría conocer a gente nueva, podría bailar, distraer su mente por un rato y porque no, quizá encontrar una acompañante de noche.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado su rumbo inicial cuando ya se encontraban ahí, Erik bebía sin parar y sin ser consciente de todas las estupideces que cometía, una de ellas había sido iniciar a apostar. El inexperto joven tiraba dados y fichas por diestra y siniestra, como si fuera un insignificante juego de monopoly, pero aquel insensato juego le había costado la paga de todo un mes y una futura adicción.

Desde ese entonces, las noches del artista se convertían en un juego de apuesta, y no solo de dinero. Apostaba entre ahogar sus penas en alcohol y deudas y, entre que un rayo de piedad cayera sobre él y su mente tuviera aunque sea una pequeña idea que pudiera plasmar. Poco a poco fue entendiendo más los juegos, y aunque muy pocas veces lograba ganar una partida, el dinero ganado iba destinado para las deudas con los mismos señores de siempre, su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado tanto al sabor del alcohol, que no sentía ningún otro sabor en su boca que no fuera este.

Una de aquellas madrugadas en donde el joven se encontraba bebiendo una botella en su habitación mientras lloraba y se lamentaba, por acto Inconsciente se levantó de su cama, mientras caminaba balanceándose por los costados —producto de su estado de embriaguez—. Se encaminó hacia su abandonado estudio, en donde se encontraban aquellos bloques blancos de mármol que no se había atrevido a tocar. Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a trazar una silueta humana, las proporciones no importaban mucho en ese momento, realmente ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperó, ya se encontraba con cincel y martillo a la mano quitando los pedazos del material y dándole forma a la silueta que había hecho, sus golpes fuertes y certeros desprendían los trozos de mármol que salían disparado por el aire. Habían pasado horas desde que había terminado de hacer la silueta, cuando procedió a tomar otro cincel para comenzar a darle forma a la cabeza de su escultura, conforme terminaba de hacerlo continuaba con el cuerpo entero, logrando formar un delgado pero bien proporcionado cuerpo.

Poco a poco comenzó a retocar los detalles del rostro, la nariz era pequeña y ligeramente alzada, los labios eran finos y delgados, la barbilla se remarcaba sobre el blanco mármol, las cejas eran ligeramente gruesas y pequeñas. Pero sin duda a lo que más énfasis había puesto al tallar la piedra, era en sus ojos. Sus mirada transmitía tranquilidad y profundidad, juraría que si esos ojos pertenecieran a alguna persona, definitivamente serían azules.

Pronto Erik cayó en cuenta de tres cosas. Había tallado una estatua, después de tres años de no tener inspiración, había pasado un poco más de dos días sin descanso haciéndolo y por último, la escultura era de un hombre.

El artista no lo negaría, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida y su mejor escultura desde que había comenzado a estudiar su carrera. Aquel apuesto hombre de mármol lo miraba con un rostro tan sereno que hacía que la tristeza que Erik llevaba guardando durante tanto tiempo se disipara, no importaba desde que ángulo viese su escultura, se enamoraba del hombre que había tallado.

Una parte del joven Lehnsherr se había arreglado ese día, pero Erik tenía la triste costumbre de destruir su propia estabilidad. Meses más tarde en una de esas madrugadas en donde el joven alemán llegaba transpirando olor a alcohol y sin un solo centavo, su ira con las asfixiantes apuestas lo habían llevado a desquitar su odio contra la escultura, apenas logrando romperle una parte de la mano. Al darse cuenta de la gran falta que había cometido a su trabajo, comenzó a llorar sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por haber dañado a su hermosa escultura. Guardó la pieza que había roto y se prometió a si mismo nunca volver a hacer eso por más ebrio que estuviera.

Pero en el estado de depresión en el que se encontraba era muy difícil poder cumplir promesas como: dejar de apostar, dejar de beber o no volver a dañar jamás su escultura. En ciertas ocasiones en donde llegaba a casa encolerizado por haber perdido todo de nuevo y sentirse impotente por no poder dejar de beber, rompía alguna parte del mármol y después de eso comenzaba a llorar y a lamentarse. El proceso se repetía una y otra vez, enojarse, romper, llorar y prometer; pero nunca podía dejar ese feo círculo vicioso.

Justo ahora se encontraba frente al destrozado hombre de mármol. No había ninguna parte de ella que no estuviese rota, ni siquiera juntando todas las partes, podría volver a ver aquel hermoso y sereno rostro que alguna vez había creado. Esa noche que Erik terminó por romper su obra, lloró. Lloró como jamás lo había hecho.

Finalmente su vida parecía haber tocado fondo cuando fue golpeado por no haber pagado sus deudas, las consecuencias comenzaban a caer cual lluvia y dolían como el infierno. El azul de la vida de Erik había sido disuelto con esa lluvia de realidad, él no merecía una vida así, su lugar no era ese, ni mucho menos esa era la vida que siempre había soñado.

Como un escultor al mármol, Erik solo tenía que quitar los excesos de su vida y luego pulir lo que quedaba, para hacer de eso algo hermoso. Primero comenzó con su principal adicción, los juegos; comenzó a trabajar de medio tiempo en diferentes lugares hasta que fue capaz de reunir todo el dinero que debía e inmediatamente se alejó de aquel sofocante mundo. Después siguió con su segunda adicción, el alcohol; por más que en un inicio se forzara a aceptar que esa sería la mejor solución para dejarlo, finalmente accedió por comenzar a llegar a un club de alcohólicos anónimos.

Su vida se tornaba de color amarillo y las cosas marchaban en buen rumbo para el joven. Después de tanto tiempo, aún recordando con aprecio y amor su bella escultura, recobró el amor por el arte y comenzó a pintar, la inspiración ahora llegaba al artista. Sus obras volvían a hacerse reconocidas y sus esculturas daban mucho que hablar por las bellas figuras humanas que plasmaba.

La vida de Erik Lehnsherr había tomado forma después de tantos años.

Los pasos del artista de veintiocho años resonaban sobre la acera de las transitadas calles de Westchester, mientras con dificultad caminaba cargando dos lienzos nuevos que recién había comprado para un trabajo que le habían encargado. Los dos grandes objetos impedían su vista y procuraba caminar con cuidado de no golpearse con nada, pero si había impactado contra alguien.

— ¡Lo lamento mucho no vi por donde iba! llevaba estos libros cargando y no me di cuenta que había alguien al frente— se disculpó una nerviosa y dulce voz.

— No te preocupes por eso— dijo Erik, mientras lo ayudaba a recoger sus libros.

Pero al levantar su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules más destellantes que había visto. Un hermoso chico de su misma edad de cabellera castaña, piel pálida, labios carmesí y ojos azules, lo miraba atentamente. Era el mismo hombre de su escultura, aquel que amó, rompió, lloró y lo ayudó en su proceso para cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

En el ocaso del seis de marzo de ese año, la escultura de Erik había tomado forma frente a él.

— Nuevamente me disculpo por tropezar contigo, soy Charles Xavier— se presentó con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano.

— Erik Lehnsherr, me alegra conocerte, Charles.


End file.
